


Outcast

by Cassidy_McCree



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, High School, M/M, Underaged Sex, with other underaged kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_McCree/pseuds/Cassidy_McCree
Summary: Being new in school is never fun, being new in school and town is a whole other type of torment. Between his home life and now being the new kid in the middle of a school year, Aleks has to learn to balance the two.Can Aleks make friends, fit in, and hide his home life? Or will he crumble under pressure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemitch/gifts).



> This is an edited version of the book that is on my wattpad under DexPKC. The story will vary as I edit it to a better version of itself. This story will follow the point of view of Aleks unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy.

If there's one that I hate about being in a new neighborhood, it's being in a new state all together. I've been so stressed ever since we moved from Massachusetts to Colorado; which is enough of a reason to have overslept, but my step dad isn't helping that stress in any way. I'm currently racing against the clock to find the right street that my bus is supposed to pick me up at, or else I'm running all the way to the school.

The sound of the buses breaks is what encourages me to run faster. I don't hear it come to a full stop but I can hear it and that's enough. It's close, and so am I. If I just follow the sound of the bus I'll find my way to it and I won't be spending my morning walking to a school I don't know the location of. Barreling around the corner, I see it. The bright yellow vehicle that's going to take me to a slightly better Hell. The lights are flashing and a large group of kids are getting on. If it wasn't for that fact alone I would have surely missed it. I'm the last one on the buss, my hands fumbling in my bag to find that damned pink slip that I was supposed to turn into the driver. Once found, I had it to him before I head back through the bus. There didn't seem to be a seating arrangement, which is good, but also bad. I'm new, no one's going to want to sit with me when they have friends.

Eventually I get to the back where there's a group of empty seats. I take a seat in one, scooting over to the window so someone can sit with me if they choose. I don't know how many more stops or people there are that get on this bus, but since most of the seats i passed had one person in them at least, I can expect a few more stops. I pull out my earbuds and plug them into my phone so I can listen to some music. I need to calm down and count the stops after mine so I know where to get off. My fingers tap to the beat of the song in my ears, Lose Control by Hedley. Easily one of my favorite upbeat songs.

After the second stop I feel someone sit next to me. I don't pay much mind to it, until I hear someone sit behind me and feel the back of my seat get hit. I take out and earbud before turning back to see some dark haired guy staring at me.

"Is there something you need?" I was already having a shit morning, I don't need this too.

"You're in our friend's spot." I didn't even notice the other guy next to him, but he's also staring at me from behind his blonde bangs and framed glasses.

"James, I said it's fine." I hear the guy next to me, and I can easily tell English is not his first language. "Dan can sit with Jordan."

"Sly that's only one seat." The blonde guy says.

"Jordan can sit on Dan's lap." Sly giggles, turning to me. "Don't mind them. They're terrible around new people. I'm Eddie, but everyone calls me Sly."

I hum, sitting back in my seat the right way. "I'm Aleks." I switch my earbud placement so I can better hear him out of my left ear. "If I knew these seats were taken I would have asked to sit with someone up front."

"New?" I nod my head at him, "Then you're fine. Seamus and James are just butts."

"I can tell." I mutter, feeling my seat get hit again. "I don't think James likes me."

"He does." Sly giggles , "It's how he shows affection."

I hum again, looking back out the window to continue my counting. I don't know if I'll continue to sit here after today. I don't want any trouble. Maybe if I get here early on the way home I can sit closer up front and not worry about it.

~

"Come on, Sly." Seamus whines as we get off the bus at school. "I just need like, three answers."

"I said no." Sly turned to Seamus once we were out of the way. Sly offered to show me to my first class since he's in my first period class so I'm walking with him for now. I'm sure I'll learn the layout on my way to that class. "But why?"

Seamus continued to whine. "I had a long night."

"Because you'll never learn." Sly giggles, "You don't have trig until after lunch. Plenty of time to figure it out."

Seamus groans, muttering something under his breath as he walks away. "Is this normal?" I ask

"Mhm, he never gets his work done." Sly says as we walk, "He stays up playing video games all night. I get we're in the home stretch but that doesn't mean he can slack off!" He giggles as we get to the class. "Besides, he's only got this year left."

"He's a senior?!" He looks like a Sophomore at most. Though I'm sure I don't look like one either. I'm seventeen in the twelve grade thanks to some grade skipping in middle school. I get to graduate early.

"We all are." Sly giggles, "James failed a grade, Dan skipped one, Jordan and I are meant to be here."

I hum, "I skipped a grade too. Seventh to eighth."

"Awesome, it's like fate wanted us to meet."

I chuckle slightly, "Yeah, fate got my mom a new job."

"Well I'm glad because now we get to know someone new." He smiles, "Come on, sit with me. No assigned seats."

I follow him back to his seat, sitting in the empty one next to him. I'm not much of a trig person but I can manage. So long as I pass I think I'll be okay. Besides, it's my last year. I only need a certain grade to graduate and then I can fucking leave that god forsaken house.

~

Sly had given me his number, for some reason. I don't mind it though. I should make some friends anyways. If I do I have a place to run to when things go sour in my house other than my room. I gave him mine before he got off the bus. Only one more stop and then it's my stop. The walk home was going to be less stressful. I'm going to have to make a habit of getting up at least an hour earlier. Maybe then I can leave on time. Or I should learn to just ignore him and not talk back... nah, he can eat a bucket of nails.

It was quiet when I got home, minus the snoring of the dead beat on the couch. He's been drinking, which is adamant by the litter of beer cans surrounding him on the floor. I roll my eyes at him before stopping in the kitchen for a snack, catching a brief glance at the note my mom left on the fridge; written in Russian. Guess she didn't want him to read it or relay the message to me. It was about dinner, how she made me something to throw into the oven when I was hungry.

She got called into work and if she didn't tell me where she hid my food, he would have found it and ate it and I'd be without. She knows how he is with me and I appreciate that she still looks out for me like this. Though I don't know why she doesn't just divorce him. I'm old enough to get a job and help her, I actually plan on doing that over winter break when people are looking for help for the holidays. I close the cabinet after I grab a fruit roll up before quietly dragging myself to my room. The last thing I want to do is wake him up. The last time I did that he broke all of the strings on my bass guitar and I will not have him hurt my precious baby again. She's done nothing to him but bring beautiful music into his dull life.

Since I can't play music out loud, I play it through my ear buds off my phone. It's the only way I can get any homework done with him home. The sound seems to be getting cut out, but after examining it I realize I'm getting text messages from Eddie. 

**_"Call me xx"_ **

Huh, wonder what the x's are for. Normally that's for a kiss but I doubt that it has the same meaning for him. Probably just his signature or something.

_'Alright, give me a sec.'_

I get up from my desk to lock the door before just laying on my bed. My earbuds have a mic in then so  just call him and lay back, waiting. "Hola!" I flinch at how loud he's being. "How's your afternoon?"

"it's fine." I say, "Mom got called in so that sucks."

"Yeah, hold on." He says, before I hear slightly muffled Spanish. "No Mamá, este es mi amigo!" Ah, he's talking to his mom. I guess taking that Spanish class in ninth grade is going to pay off after all. "Hey, sorry, my mom was asking who I was talking to."

"Yeah, I heard." I say, "Took a little Spanish before I moved here. I guess it's going to come in handy."

"Cool, I just wanted to know how you liked today. James didn't ruin it too much for you did he?"

"Nah, James is nothing compared to what I normally deal with." I say, hearing the man in question fumble around outside my room. "Speaking of, I need to go. He's up and if I don't get my dinner he'll eat it."

"Oh, that sucks. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye Eddie.

"Bye Aleks!"

I hang up the phone, pulling my music back up while I go make my dinner. I think school is actually going to be more of a silver lining for me than it normally is. I'm actually making friends so maybe I can stay at this house less often so when I move out, it won't hurt my mom as much. 

I can only hope.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was rough. Really rough. Apparently my mom assumed he could make his own food and now he's enraged that I got food and he didn't. It started as a normal argument, but since he was still drunk it turned into him throwing things at me. I got my door closed right when he threw a glass bottle at it and now I have to put my dresser against the door again like always and hope he tires himself out to the point where he forgets I even exist. 

Graduation can't come any sooner. I won't be eighteen until next September but at least I won't have to worry about school. Maybe I can get a scholarship somewhere and I can get a nice quiet dorm away from here. One can only hope.

It's still early so I'm going to text Sly and see what he's up to.  _'Hey you free?'_

**_"Yeah, Homie, what's up?'_ **

_'Just some family problems. Step dad's mad at something I didn't even do so you know, that's fun. I ahve to bunker in my room and there's nothing fun I can do here.'_

**_'You got a pc?'_ **

_'Yeah but I can't do much on it.'_

**_'Xbox?'_ **

_'Yeah.'_

**_'Add me, xxSlyFoxHoundxx and we can play something.'_ **

_'I only got Minecraft, GTA3 and some weird brain building game I never play.'_

**_'We can play Minecraft. It's chill.'_ **

_'Okay, are we going to call so we can communicate?'_

Moments later my phone was ringing. I answer it, plugging my headphones in so he doesn't hear who I'm talking to. "Hey."

"Hi!" He giggles in my ear, I don't think I can get used to that. "Home being shitty?"

"Yeah, can't really talk about it here." I say, hearing the shuffling outside my room again. "Tomorrow, if you even wanna hear it."

"I do." He says, "It sounds shitty and if you need to vent I'm here for you!"

I chuckle slightly. "Thanks."

We didn't really say anything too exciting while we played, mostly because I couldn't. Sly seems like an open book, just telling me stories about things he and his sister would get up to when their mom wasn't looking. I could only wish for a sibling. Someone to hang out with without dealing with this asshole.

~

This morning I was able to get to the bus on time for once. I got up early, took my shower, ate a bowl of fruit loops and I was out of the house before he dragged himself out of bed. I'm going to have to get used to this, my day will be a whole lot better if i can avoid him until I get home from school.

"Aleks!" Sly was next to me the minute he got on the bus. "Okay spill that family drama."

Seamus and James didn't really seem to pay me much attention. They were talking to each other about some video game I didn't catch the name of. "It's not as juicy as you think it is." I say, "He's just a mega asshole."

"But why though?"

I shrug, "I'll let you know when he eventually tells me why he treats me like shit." I say, "He doesn't care about me since I'm not his kid and my mom works all the time so he was supposed to take care of me. That didn't happen often so now my mom me lunches and dinners and such before she goes to work. He doesn't like that either.

"Your step dad sounds like an ass." James says, "Hey Sea, I bet he and your step mom would hit it off."

Seamus punches James in the arm, "Don't bring her up, this is the only peace I get."

I hum and sit forward again, I'm not going to get involved in that. "So Aleks." I turn my head to Sly. "I was thinking you could come over this weekend."

"Over as in your house?" I ask

"No, Jordan's." Sly giggles, "His dad is literally never home. The house is basically Jordan's and he has us over pretty much all of the time. We're all moving in when schools out."

"You can't just invite him to Jordan's without Jordan's consent." Seamus says.

"Yeah, what if this weekend is the weekend we finally have that orgy?" James asks, earning another hit from Seamus, "Stop that."

"Stop being stupid." Seamus says, "No one wants to sleep with you."

"That's not what you said last weekend~"

"I was drunk, go away."

"Anyways!" Sly says, "I'm sure Jordan will be okay with it."

"Okay with what?" Jordan takes his seat, Dan following him. "What are you signing me up for, Sly?"

"I invited Aleks over this weekend." Sly says, turning fully to Jordan. "You don't mind, do you? He really could use time out of his house. It's more toxic than Seamus'."

"Impossible." Seamus mutters.

Jordan shrugs, "I don't care Sly, but he's your responsibility. You clean up after him."

"I'm not a dog." I say, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you're a puppy." James coos, patting my head.

I smack his hand away, slumping down in my seat. I'm not sure if I even want to go over now, but if it gets me away from him, I might.


	3. Chapter 3

I was only slightly surprised by the size of Jordan's house. I've seen it in passing and never really paid much mind to it. I never thought I'd be standing in front of it with a group of guys that consider me at least an acquaintance, about to spend the weekend here. My mom okay'd it and it doesn't really matter what he says. She's just thankful I made friends and he's probably happy that I'm not around to 'make noise.'

"What do you think?" Sly slung his arm around me as we walked up to the house. "It'll be just us this whole weekend." 

"It's impressive." I looked around the yard, seeing various props hanging around. "Is Jordan a theater kid?"

"Huh? Oh no, we record dumb shit sometimes." Sly laughs, opening the front door. "Let me show you around."

The main room has a large corner sofa; allowing it to seat about six. On top of that there's a couple love seats and a recliner so a total of eleven can sit in here at once on something soft. The kitchen is, well; the kitchen! A nice island, kitchen seats six by default at the normal table but there are chairs hanging around for guests. 

"Does Jordan have a big family?"

"No. His family just sets a full table because we're always over." Sly grabbed my hand, pulling me towards some stairs. "Upstairs is pretty boring, just a bunch of bedrooms. Downstairs is the fun area." 

Upon entering an basement I am in complete awe. They have a massive set up for gaming, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo; everything. Plus a half dozen computers. There's also a small kitchen filled with snacks, a bathroom, and a little work out room with a small sauna off to the side. 

"Whoa..."

"Mhm." Sly says proudly, "We practically live down here. We have all these computers and electronics. A small kitchen, a bathroom. All we can't do down here is shower and none of us ever need to."

"Unless you want to do something stupid outside." Jordan steps downstairs. "Then you need to shower _and_ borrow clothes that I never see again." He heads into the kitchen and soon I hear the pop of a soda can.

"I have your clothes at home! I just never go home and them come here." Sly says.

"Just be honest, Sly." Seamus says, it seems everyone's joining because James is down here too. "You just want to be in Jordan's things since you can't be _in_ Jordan."

Sly laughs, "Like you want to be _in_ James?" 

Jordan spits out his drink while Seamus just stands there; red-faced. "I do not!" Seamus stomps his foot. "And I'm starting to get tired of you talking like that."

James just shrugged, "Doesn't bother me." He pats Seamus on the back. "You know he only does it because you cause a scene, right?"

Seamus huffed, storming off into the side room. The door is slammed shut and he sits down against a wall; his arms and legs crossed. "Don't mind him." Sly says.

"Yeah, he can't admit he loves me yet." James laughs, "He acts like I don't see it."

"Why don't you just ask him out already if you're so sure he's into you?" Jordan asks.

James shrugs, "It's cute seeing him get all flustered from Sly speaking the truth." He steals Jordan's soda before drinking it for himself. "Though you are wrong about one thing, Sly."

"Hm? What's that?" Sly questioned.

"I'd be in him." James grinned before going back upstairs.

I clear my throat, "So uh, what are we going to do?"

"Oh right! Aleks is here!" Sly giggles, "Well we can play pretty much anything. Or nothing at all and just watch dumb shit."

"My dad's never home." Jordan explains, "Always at work. Trusts me to keep everyone from ripping the place apart. "

"Well you don't have to worry about me ripping anything apart." I say, "My room is basically always clean because if it's not I get yelled at."

"Your step dad is terrible." Sly says, "But you're here all weekend! We're going to make it the best weekend ever!" 

I smile at him, I'm really excited for whatever's about to happen. These guys are great so far; minus Seamus being a grump but apparently that's normal. These next three days are going to be fantastic.

~

"Oh come on!" Seamus hit his lap with the controller. "I was in first that whole time!"

"Sorry~." I hum, "Do you want me to kiss your ego better~?"

"Oh, fuck off." Seamus crossed his arms across his chest as my character does a victory lap around the track. "I don't wanna play anymore."

"Oh come on, Seamus." Sly says, leaning over his seat. "He just beat you once."

"Once is enough."

"Why are you so pouty recently?" Jordan asks, "You're never this upset."

Seamus doesn't speak, he just avoids everyone by looking straight at the floor. I sigh and get up from the chair, leaving the controller there. "I think I'm going to use the restroom." 

"It's right over there." Jordan pointed in a direction. "Door should be open."

"Thanks."

I head into the bathroom and run water. I need to wash the sweat off my hands and I also need to take a step back. This isn't my drama to get involved in; it's Seamus'. If he wants to talk, he'll talk. If not; I have to not pry. Putting my nose in their business won't land me any friends. I just need to be there when I'm needed and keep my mouth shut when I'm not.

"Hey Aleks?" I turn to see Sly standing in the door way. "You alright? You left pretty abruptly." 

"Yeah I'm fine." I turn the water off before drying my hands.

He bit his lip, "If it's about Seamus I-"

"Don't worry about it." I say, "He's having a bad day. If it was something he wanted us to know, he'd tell us."

He nods his head, "Yeah, I just don't want his bad mood to ruin your time here."

"I'm having fun." I say, "I just know when to walk away before someone loses it. He looked annoyed so I gave him some space."

He smiles at me, "You're really sweet."

I shrug, "Comes with living with someone that blows up at everything." I say, "I'm really good at reading people."

"Well that will come in handy here." He says, "Come on, we put a movie in."

I follow him back out into the main room, seeing that Seamus has isolated himself from everyone -- but James. James is sitting with him on the stairs, holding a bowl of chips out to him to which Seamus takes a single one and eats it. I can see their lips moving but they're obviously whispering and I'm not meant to hear it so I ignore it and sit down to watch a movie. 

There were four chairs and four of us to seat since Seamus and James are over there talking. Jordan and Dan take the end seats while Sly and I take the middle ones. I bring my feet up to the chair and lean on the right arm more, somewhat more into Sly but he doesn't seem to mind. We all just focus on the tv and relax; enjoying the peace and quiet between ourselves while also enjoying the loud shots of the action movie in front of us. 

Even with Seamus going through some things, this weekend is still going to be the best thing ever. Just because I got out of the house. I'm sure Seamus will be okay soon and then all six of us can enjoy each other's company.

And I won't feel bad beating someone in a game again.


End file.
